


Mein Meister

by RexWrites (GrimAnonymousRex)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Sweden (Hetalia), Consensual, Consensual Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Germany (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimAnonymousRex/pseuds/RexWrites
Summary: Ludwig loves it when Berwald submits to him. It’s a powerful high, seeing the tall and silent man stripped nearly bare and wanting before him, vocal and restrained. The German nation finds it unbelievably arousing how easily Sweden gives over his control, every little move and twitch of that amazing body is stunning.





	Mein Meister

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! I felt like the world needed more of two specific things: 1.) GerSu (bc damn that has the potential for awesome things) and 2.) Bottom!Sweden (bc come on, guys... GUYS.)

Ludwig loves it when Berwald submits to him. It’s a powerful high, seeing the tall and silent man stripped nearly bare and wanting before him, vocal and restrained. The German nation finds it unbelievably arousing how easily Sweden gives over his control, every little move and twitch of that amazing body is stunning

But more special, more treasured than that, is how much trust Berwald has placed in him. Ludwig knows exactly where is safe for him to touch and where isn’t. Ludwig knows precisely what Berwald wants and needs when they’re together in this way and takes immense pleasure in giving it to him, because that’s what his is about; pleasure. There’s no pain involved, nothing like that, though sometimes the bindings around Berwald’s wrists and ankles can bruise. When that happens, however, Ludwig always takes great care to make it better, making the aftercare a long and thorough process every time.

Theirs was a slow romance, a voyage of discovery. Ludwig discovered the smart, kind, gentle and intelligent man that Berwald was, and Berwald discovered a side of Ludwig he never knew existed- shy, funny and hopelessly romantic. 

Ludwig wasn’t shy in the bedroom, though. He was commanding, dominating even, and intimidating Berwald was obedient and submissive. When the time came for them to broach the subject of their relationship becoming physical they took the conversation seriously and honestly.

Ludwig needed control. Not all the time, and their regular sex was every bit as good as this, but he needed to be in control. ‘At least, in the scene,’ he explained to Berwald.

‘In reality, you are the one in control of what happens, and I can’t do anything you don’t explicitly consent to beforehand. The consent is vital too, to both of us- ongoing, not just at the beginning of a scene, but during it too; regularly, so that I know how you’re feeling. If you need to stop, everything stops immediately and we do aftercare; we talk about what happened and why. If you need me to change what I am doing, we pause and communicate, and then carry on if and when you are ready.’

The conversation continued at length, what sort of things Berwald found pleasurable, what he might be opening to trying when ready and things Ludwig recommended. Berwald explained he felt safest when he wore a shirt to cover his scarred back, but could leave it open to expose his chest, allowing Ludwig permission to touch him there freely. Though he knew the other nation would never harm him anyway, Ludwig explained that pain was definitely not on the table, sadism was a boundary he never crossed into, much to Berwald’s appreciation. Even something like spanking would have been upsetting to the Swede, he admitted. Once the boundaries were set, he gave his consent.

Sweden enjoyed being bound by Ludwig, even gagged and blind-folded on occasion. The first time he’d used a vibrator on him was incredible, Berwald had no idea pleasure like that even existed! That he could scream and whimper was a surprise, too. Berwald discovered that giving over his control, but not losing it, was liberating. That all the over-thinking and anxiety could be banished for a while, leaving him free to just enjoy the different sensations, the pure pleasure.

This scene was a punishment of a sort, about touch and stimulation. Carefully, they prepared themselves physically and mentally, the process of loosening him turning the Swede on already. Berwald had an idea of what Ludwig might use on him but there had to be an element of surprise- otherwise, where would Ludwig take charge? Here, Ludwig controlled what Berwald felt and when, how much he could feel and where; Berwald would be unable to touch either himself or his partner. Of course he could say stop if he needed to, that was non-negotiable, but functionally Berwald could do nothing but let Ludwig control things.

“Ready?” Ludwig checked over the equipment once more. “Nothing too tight, you’re comfortable?”

“Everything’s fine, tack. I’m good.” Berwald smiled a little as soft lips pressed against his own, the tender contact too fleeting before he moved away, leaving him bereft.

Taking a few steps back, Ludwig watched as Berwald moaned quietly, biting his lip as the cool air brushed teasingly against his skin. It was truly a sight to behold- his lover stood with his hands cuffed above his head to the wall, a spreader bar between his legs, cuffed at the ankles, and naked save for an unbuttoned white shirt. The blindfold over his eyes was a soft blue, calm against flushed cheeks.

Simply perfect, but-

“Stop biting your lip,” Ludwig commanded, not wanting his lover to accidentally hurt himself. The order was obeyed immediately, and his cock twitched at Berwald’s response.

“I’m sorry, mein Meister.” The change was obvious in his voice, Ludwig was now his “Meister”, cool and emotionless. Berwald found his heart beat just that little bit faster, taking deeper breaths. In this place, Berwald was free to be emotional and vulnerable while Ludwig adopted an apathetic façade; Ludwig had seen him at his worst and best and still loved him for it.

“Not yet, you’re not.” Ludwig crept silently closer, drinking in the scene; the taught stomach and toned chest, gorgeous legs spread wide and revealing all. He noticed, though, that his lover seemed to be taking steps to calm down, regulating his breathing and making himself still.

“You know what you’ve done; are you sorry at all?”

Berwald startled at the deep voice now closer to him, shivers running down his spine at the words. So close he could almost…

“Nej, I'm not,” he whispered, heart thudding in his chest.

“… I’ll give you one last chance. You’re trapped, it’s not like you can escape. I can make this easy, or I can make this very difficult. The choice is yours.”

Mouth too dry to articulate a response, he merely shook his head. They both knew what was coming next.

“There’s only one thing that I can do, then.” Ludwig smirked, drawing it out. With just the tip of his finger, he stroked a path down Berwald’s face and neck, down his torso to his hip. “I’m going to have to discipline you,” he muttered, soft voice belying his own excitement. His partner squirmed, whole body moving with it at the barely-there pressure. Between his legs, Berwald’s already half-hard member stiffened further.

“Ja, mein Meister. I must be punished.” Anticipation coiled in his stomach, even as his mind calmed, any remaining resistance leaving him as he submitted.

Ludwig allowed himself a moment to savour Berwald’s submission before moving into action. It never ceased to amaze how sexy he could be; in the beginning, when they started dating, compliments were brushed off and downplayed until Ludwig asked him why it seemed Ber never believed him when he told him how good-looking he was. Centuries of being a warrior and decades of people never being able to look him in the eye even when things became peaceful had done quite a bit of damage to the man’s self-esteem and confidence. It was hard work, building it back up, but so worth it to see him blush and smile when Ludwig called him beautiful.

The first time they did anything like this was interesting, to say the least. They’d talked, gone over safety, made a plan to go through with only to end up stopping when Berwald shut down, beyond nervous and embarrassed. Ludwig had decided to never try anything like that ever again, to chalk it up to experience and keep things ‘vanilla’- Berwald was worth far more than his want to dominate- but his other half had other ideas, and Ludwig came home one night to the sight of his lover kneeling in the bedroom, waiting patiently with his hand’s cuffed and gagged with one of his suit ties.

The plan for this scene was simple- to tease Berwald until he begged for more, and then deny him release until he couldn’t stand it any longer. That the Swede found orgasm denial arousing was a pleasant surprise for both of them; Berwald took pleasure from being kept on edge and Ludwig loved the control it gave him, knowing he could build Berwald higher and higher, make him scream only to take it all away, letting the pleasure fade to nothing.

How to begin, he pondered, wandering over to the chest where their toys were stored. He would have to make his submissive hypersensitive first, starve him for his touch before overwhelming him.

Berwald stood quietly, listening out for any clues as Ludwig gathered his instruments of choice. His position had him exposed completely, the bar between his legs ensuring easy access. There was no one else he could trust to have him in this position. Once more he found himself biting his lip, forcing himself to stop when he remembered the order.

The first brush of the feather “tickler” against his stomach surprised him, body tensing as the plumes moved too softly against his skin. All of his attention became focused on it, the light movements up and down his abdomen. Unexpected, but rather nice as tingles followed the wake of the feathers. There was a pattern to it, he realised after a few minutes- simple strokes for a few seconds and then circles, up to his sternum and the centre of his chest then down to his navel, straying over his abdominal muscles.

“Ahh,” he gasped when the sensation moved to his right side, brushing against nerves, but the breathy exhales became more like laughter the longer it went on. Berwald couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips up, finding himself unconsciously moving away to the side, only to move the back again when Ludwig paid attention to his left side, focusing on a particularly susceptible spot.

“Ah-ha, ha ha!” What was he doing?! He- Ludwig was actually now tickling his feet! Berwald couldn’t believe it, actually giggling and pulling at the restraints at his wrists and ankles helplessly as the soft strands brushed over his toes and instep. The torture of having his feet tickled didn’t last more than a minute or so before Ludwig moved again, brushing the feathers against his neck and chest. He worked out that Ludwig was trying to make the touch random, not wanting Berwald to know where he could go next. It was working, he could readily admit.

“Shi- Nh!” The humour dissolved and Berwald found himself gasping for a different reason as Ludwig moved once more. His curse was cut off with a groan, arousal growing.

Ludwig knew how sensitive the other’s nipples were, alternating between long, slow strokes and quick, small brushes against them, watching them harden and peak, just begging to be played with… But not yet, he wouldn’t touch him yet. All through-out, the German took note of all the wonderful facial expressions Berwald was making; the small smile which grew to a beautiful beam when he laughed, no trace of the hard mask remaining as he teased and sensitised him. Ludwig, however, allowed no trace of emotion to show on his face, a hard mask of indifference and cool control shaping his handsome features into almost a scowl.

Now, however, Berwald’s mouth was open and he keened, tugging against the cuffs and shifting his hips as his master continued the ministrations. Ludwig’s own erection strained against his trousers. The temptation to use his mouth or fingers to drive his submissive wild with need was not ignored, merely saved for later when the effect would be stronger. But Berwald wasn’t writhing yet, nowhere near it.

Ludwig pulled back for a moment, admiring the flush which had spread from his lover’s cheeks down to the top of his neck. A devilish smirk played on his lips as Ludwig blew cool air across Berwald’s nipples, the resulting whine making his cock twitch. He resumed the teasing there, drawing lazy circles and tapping lightly with the plastic handle on the little buds, little moans and hums spurring him on.

Once the German deemed his submissive sufficiently hypersensitised, he moved the feathers even lower…

Berwald jumped in surprise, yelping as the feathers brushed at the sensitive skin right between his spread thighs, behind his balls. Reflexively, he made to close his legs but the bar between them held him fast, shifting his hips around helplessly. No matter where he moved, though, the feathers moved with him, dancing across his flesh.

“M-mesiter!” Rocking his hips, Berwald’s chest heaved as his master dragged the plastic tip of the device over his entrance, once, twice, circling so softly before moving forward to prod behind his balls. A moan escaped his lips as Ludwig moved teasingly around his member, now stroking his thighs and hips but never actually touching it. Powerless to stop it and hampered by his restraints, Berwald could only move his hips around, wriggling in an attempt to either bring the sensations closer to where he needed them or further away. A familiar heat pooled in the depths of his abdomen but it wasn’t nearly enough, he could only groan as he felt himself throb, needing so much more.

“Stop moving, keep still!” Ludwig barked, and Berwald fought to hold himself still as it made the sensations intensify. Watching him struggle was divine and, impossibly, he grew harder when Berwald began to beg wantonly, crying out in need.

“Please! Please, mein Meist- nej!” He whined when Ludwig blew cool air over his erection, starting at the tip then moving lower. His legs shook with the effort to hold still, it was unbearable!

“Not quite yet, I don’t think. You deserve this, remember.” One last lungful of air over his length before Ludwig moved back up to Berwald’s nipples, resuming the teasing, this time using a finger to stroke around and across one of the little nubs while using the tickler on the other. Finally, skin-to-skin contact.

The stronger stimulus of Ludwig’s hand was both a relief and curse, the heat in his belly only getting warmer but not bigger. He couldn’t come from this, it wasn’t nearly enough! The sensory deprivation had worked in rendering every touch that much more significant; if he could only touch himself! “Ahh-ahha… pleas-AH!”

The plea was cut off with a choked gasp when Ludwig finally moved his hand lower, stroking the feathers too lightly against his erection, moving up and down the shaft, circling the tip repeatedly. Berwald’s whole body shook, head thrown back and whimpering at the beautiful torment. Arms pulled taught against the restraints and unable to move his legs closer together, he could only mewl when he felt the barest pressure of lips against a particularly sensitive part of his cock.

It was incredible, perfect. Only Ludwig could make him feel this way, so safe while vulnerable. Only his “Meister” could take him where he wanted to go.

Berwald fell slack when all sensations ceased, breathing in heavy pants with his head hung forward. Familiar lips traced butterfly kisses from the corner of his mouth up to his ear, kissing the blindfold where it covered the tip of it.

“Colour?” The whisper was kind and reassuring. Berwald had no trouble answering.

“Green, I’m ok,” he confirmed quickly and honestly. “You?”

“Green.”

Bare feet padded away, a draw opening and closing. Berwald heard the pop of a cap and hands rubbing together.

When Ludwig spoke again it carried the full weight of command, moving closer to him. “Do not come until I say you can. I want you to keep still as well, don’t move. Is that clear?” Time to kick things up a notch. It was clear that Berwald was beyond aroused, that beautiful body silently begging to be touched and pleasured to the fullest. He was always beautiful to Ludwig, but like this he was truly a masterpiece; free and unashamed. Every part of him was Ludwig’s to control, to lavish and worship.

Berwald gulped, stomach tightening in anticipation. “Ja, mein Meister.” What would he do now? Maybe a handjob, he theorised, having recognised the pop of the bottle of lube. Berwald wasn’t left wondering too long when he heard a sound he was all-too familiar with. Stomach flipping, Berwald gulped again and tried to prepare himself for it.

This time, Ludwig didn’t bother to tease his submissive, immediately touching the lubricated head of the wand to the base of Berwald’s shaft. At the sight of Berwald throwing back his head in a shout, straining to keep himself still while powerful vibrations overwhelmed him, Ludwig began languidly stroking himself, rubbing his thumb in teasing circles at the head and feeling the desire slowly pool.

“Does that feel good?” Ludwig leered at his partner, getting more and more turned on by the lovely noises he was making.

Breathing was becoming a little difficult, each gasp ending with a moan or grunt at the vibrations thundered through his body. The ability to think was lost to him, all control gone but for Ludwig’s commands. Jaw slack and chest heaving, Berwald almost screamed when the vibrations intensified and the rounded head travelled upwards. He ached to close his legs, toned thighs shaking as the spreader bar kept them forced apart. The familiar build-up began, roaring through his veins. But just as quickly as it started, it stopped, all stimulation ceasing.

Ludwig pulled the wand away when beads of pre-come started to bead up, sneering as Berwald’s body arched forward from the wall in an attempt to move himself closer, to keep the pleasure going.

“We’re only just beginning,” he teased. That hadn't been anywhere near as close as he knew Berwald could be taken. A minute or so passed while Ludwig let Berwald catch his breath again, knowing the pleasure was waning with each passing second, stroking himself while Berwald twitched and fidgeted. He was biting his lip again, so Ludwig decided to distract him, kissing him fiercely.

Beneath the blindfold, Berwald’s eyes fluttered close as Ludwig kissed him senseless, tongues stroking together and exploring.

When he began again, Berwald’s moans were muffled by the kiss while Ludwig pressed the wand against him once more, this time gentler and the vibrations less intense. Sparks jolted his being, warmth pooling as Ludwig slowly increased the power. The kiss broke, allowing Berwald to take in air properly again. It felt like his legs were turning to jelly, body shuddering from the tension in his muscles. Berwald felt himself creep closer and closer to climax, heat drawing itself from his extremities to his crotch and his now dripping erection throbbing almost painfully. Eyes screwed shut and grimacing, he held on for dear life.

But once again the pleasure was stolen from him, the punishment far from over. “Nej, please!” He whined desperately. “I want to come!”

“Begging won’t get you anywhere, no matter how prettily you do it.” Berwald needed to be brought to the point where nothing else mattered, where everything else had been stripped away and he was flying. So again and again, Ludwig brought him closer and closer, watching him stiffen in the moments before climax only to tear it away from him, losing count of how many orgasms he’d denied. With every one, Berwald got more and more vocal, begging and mewling for more. Involuntarily, he rocked his hips, rutting against the vibrator and only adding to his own torment, his member rock hard and red.

In thrall to the pleasure, Berwald began losing himself, going deeper and deeper into sub-space, teetering on the brink of mind-blowing pleasure. He wasn’t afraid though, because he knew Ludwig was there to bring him back so he let it happen, submitting himself completely to the control of his master. No matter how much he wanted to come, wanted blissful relief and to finally let go, he knew he couldn’t, not until he was given permission; he could only feel. Wrists sore from tugging at the cuffs, Berwald choked a sob when another orgasm was denied him, the vibrator moving away from his tender hole. It was almost a relief when his master moved his hands up to his chest.

Giving his submissive a break, Ludwig chose instead to play once more with Berwald’s nipples, rolling and pinching them under his thumbs and fingers while letting him catch his breath. Soon, he decided. Truthfully, it was getting harder and harder to resist himself, Ludwig needed to come almost as much as Berwald did.

One part of Berwald’s stunning body had not yet been used, and it was a part Ludwig would greatly enjoy using. This would be really intense, doubly difficult for Berwald to stave off a climax. Hastily, Ludwig exchanged the wand for a dildo, gently easing it in to his already prepared entrance. The intrusion was resisted only for a second, muscle contracting and then relaxing rapidly to take in the toy. Taking a moment to explore, he knew he’d found Berwald’s prostate when his hips bucked uncontrollably, a throaty groan leaving his lips.

Then he turned it on, and Berwald nearly fainted.

“AHHHH!” Berwald screamed as the vibrations pulsed through his entire being, direct contact to his prostate making him writhe uncontrollably. All effort to keep still went out of the window, hips bucking wildly and desperately. “FAN! MEISTER!” The screams dissolved into sobs as his master slowly slid the toy in and out of him, each time hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“PLEASE!!” Heat once more burned through his being, racing up from his toes to his crotch. He needed to close his legs, something, anything! Otherwise he would end up coming, would disobey.

Berwald started to fall over the edge…

“I- OH! I… I’m com-- NEJ!” Once more the pleasure melted away like ice, leaving him desperate to the brink of tears from the sheer need to climax.

“Please, please Meister,” Berwald sobbed, arms aching within their bounds, legs quivering from the effort of standing up and keeping still, and sweating all over. Heart thudding in his chest, the ache in his loins was overwhelming. Berwald could take no more. Another round would see him coming, he knew, and he couldn’t without taking his master with him.

“P-please, I… I need you, Meister.”

A soft pair of lips kissed away the whimpers, a hand stroking his cheek while the toy was gently removed.

Sensing now that Berwald had reached his limit when he denied him a final time, Ludwig comforted his lover. The true meaning behind the plea was clear. He made fast work of removing the spreader bar, helping Berwald closing his shaking legs for some relief while hastily massaging some life back into them, kissing the porcelain skin. The trousers were dropped and a condom was rolled on, movements precise and practised. The blindfold was undone, revealing blown-wide pupils in glassy eyes, an expression of pure need on Berwald’s handsome face.

“Please…”

“Shh, I’m here, I’m here. I’ll take care of you,” he promised. Carefully, Ludwig lifted Berwald’s legs around him, desperate to relieve and be relieved himself, his cock sore and red as he slowly entered his lover. “Du bist so schön. Ich liebe dich."

Berwald gazed in to the eyes of his master, finally free of the blindfold and restraints on his ankles. His eyelids fluttered closed in relief as Ludwig filled and stretched him so perfectly. As he was given time to adjust, Berwald’s heart lifted when a soft voice spoke in his ear, kissing it delicately when the final order was given.

“Come, with me. Together.”

Ludwig threw his hips up again and again, helping Berwald meet him thrust for thrust as Ludwig sought to bring about release. Once more he found the spot that sent Berwald crying out for more, feeling the muscle squeeze and clench around him, being brought closer and closer in a most exquisite way. Ludwig grunted when a particularly hard thrust had Berwald clench around him almost painfully, increasing the rhythm to let Berwald soar.

This time Berwald didn’t try and stop the heat as it raced to his crotch, letting it build and build, moaning wantonly as those strong arms held him captive in a different way. Sparks danced within him, nerves jolting and overloading.

“Ah! AH! YES!...”

Everything tightened, held on the edge…

“YES!!” With a final and perfectly aimed hit to his prostate, Berwald’s vision went white, all that tension releasing explosively as Ludwig continued moving within him, riding out his own orgasm as Berwald tightened around him. Aftershocks left him mewling and whimpering, hips rocking while Ludwig moved one hand to Berwald’s front, stroking his cock till he was soft again and overwhelming him completely.

“M-meister…” he breathed in reverence, head lolling forward to rest on his master's broad chest.

Ludwig gazed at his partner in pure adoration, the expression of bliss and joy on his face mesmerising, if a little exhausted. Kisses were peppered to his forehead and scalp, both men catching their breath and coming down from the high. The Swedish man was only half aware of when he was uncuffed, arms falling limply to his sides while Ludwig held him safe against the wall, carefully dislodging himself before carrying Berwald to bed and laying him down.

“Berwald? Berwald come back to me, liebe… that’s it, I’m right here. Come back to me, sweetheart,” Ludwig encouraged him with soft words, stroking that beautiful face while he resurfaced. A tired smile lifted his lover’s features, teal eyes bright and sparkling at him. “How are you feeling, are you ok?”

“Ja… tha-that was amazing, Lud,” drunk with pleasure, the words were slightly slurred, accent heavier than usual. Berwald felt completely boneless and utterly exhausted, but at the same time incredible- sated in so many ways.

“It was, I’m glad,” he smiled back at him. “Let’s get you sorted.”

Ludwig was thorough in his aftercare, helping Berwald take a drink of water and giving him a paracetamol. The restraints had left some bruises on his wrists where Berwald had pulled against them repeatedly, so Ludwig carefully rubbed ointment into them, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of each wrist when he was done. A damp cloth wiped away the mess on their chests, though Ludwig knew they would shower later when Berwald had recovered some. Internally, though a bit sore and tender, there was nothing to worry about.

They talked through the scene, making sure Berwald was fully out of the mindset and feeling right, and that Ludwig was too. To think, it was Berwald not putting away the laundry when it was his turn that started this! Ludwig laughed, while Berwald thought of more household misdemeanours to commit and not get away with. 

“I love you, Berwald, so much.” He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, then his nose, then his mouth. 

“I love you, too, älskling,” he murmured, feeling himself grow heavy with slumber while Ludwig massaged his arms and legs, working out the stiffness and knots. Drifting in and out of a doze, Berwald sighed contentedly when he felt the warm body of his lover settle in beside him, pulling up the covers and stroking his hand across Berwald’s stomach, drawing little patterns with his fingertips and lulling him to sleep.

Maybe next time, Ludwig pondered, Berwald could tie him up instead…


End file.
